


Когда?

by Cosima (Averni)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, немножко анста, немножко херткомфорта, старый фик с фикбука
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Cosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корво задаётся вопросом: когда он надоест Чужому?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда?

\- Никому не даётся вся вечность, мой милый Корво, - голос Чужого, как всегда, ровный и бесцветный, но Корво немного научился слышать за ним оттенки эмоций. Сложно сказать, раздражение это или жалость сейчас. В том и другом было мало приятного.

\- Кроме тебя, - ответил он в тон, хоть и знал, что зря старается скрыть внезапную обиду. 

\- Ты уверен, что это так уж хорошо? - теперь Чужой выглядел скорее задумчивым. Он наконец обратил взгляд тёмных глаз вниз, где Корво поудобнее устроил голову на его коленях. - Ещё недавно ты спрашивал о том, не одиноко ли мне сидеть вечность в Бездне, - а вот сейчас в его голосе почти слышалась насмешка. 

Корво собрался было возразить, что мысль, не выраженная вслух, вопросом не считается, но спорить с Чужим на такие темы уже давно перестало быть интересно. Вместо этого он лишь прикрыл глаза, позволяя прохладным пальцам глубже зарыться в отросшие ниже плеч волосы. Эмили новая причёска не нравилась, сражаться с ней было и вовсе неудобно, но Корво не мог себя заставить подстричься: слишком приятно было получать ежедневные расчёсывания.

\- Я могу гладить тебя и так, Корво, мне не нужна причина, - Чужой провёл кончиками пальцев по беззащитно открытому горлу. - Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- А зачем мне говорить, если ты и без того всё знаешь? - немного сварливо, но беззлобно огрызнулся тот. Он был не в настроении ссориться, тем более что "ссоры" их были довольно односторонними, и никто никогда не просил прощения. 

Чужой поднял бровь, распознав нехитрую попытку сменить тему, у него было слишком много веков за плечами, чтобы на это купиться. Корво только подумал, хмуро и немного горько, зачем он тогда вообще задаёт вопросы. 

\- Тебе раньше никогда не было страшно, что изменилось? 

\- Ты что, надо мной издеваешься?

Вопрос был странным, даже для Чужого. Корво был так же далёк от бесстрашия, как Соколов от метки на руке. Он просыпался в холодном поту, слыша предсмертный крик Джессамины, каждое утро с ужасом ждал шагов палача в Колдридже, с трудом унимал дрожь в руках, когда в Золотой кошке искал... 

\- Нет, не так. - Чужой не дал ему додумать. От горла его беспокойные пальцы переместились за ухо, рассеянно почёсывая лорда протектора, словно большого кота. - Ты боялся за тех, кто тебе дорог, даже на пороге смерти ты думал о том, что некому будет защитить Эмили. Но ты не боялся за себя.

Корво тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что от темы уйти не удастся. Он мог возразить, что страшился пыток в тюрьме, но это бы только отсрочило неприятный разговор.

\- Я всё ещё не пойму, почему ты спрашиваешь, - он отвечает тихо, прекрасно зная, что Чужой услышит и беззвучные движения губ. 

\- Открою тебе секрет, мой Корво, - он легко провёл подушечками пальцев по обветренным губам любовника, и легко улыбнулся, когда Корво заинтересованно приподнялся. - Я не всегда могу читать тебя словно открытую книгу. 

\- Не верю. Соколов, Делайла, Ветошь.. И многие другие, кто тебе поклонялся. Ты слишком часто с этим сталкивался, чтобы не понимать сейчас...

\- Ты прав, - ничуть не смутившись, признал Чужой свою ложь. - Но ведь ты разговорился. 

Корво с трудом сдержался, чтобы тому не врезать. 

\- Я ненавижу беспомощность, это ты тоже знаешь. 

\- И этот страх худшее её проявление, - это была мысль Корво, однако он не возразил, когда Чужой ту озвучил. - Есть некая ирония в том, что именно он заставляет меня терять интерес. 

Иногда Корво казалось, что эта странная божественная сущность, по недоразумению ответившая взаимностью на его чувства, нарочно любит ранить словами, чтобы потом, когда он изведёт себя сомнениями, принести покой. Это не было похоже на бессмысленную жестокость, но за этим крылась до сих пор неясная ему цель. Он знал, как быстро Чужой терял интерес к своим избранникам, и что с ними после этого происходило. Дауд отделался сравнительно легко, но остальные... Корво боялся стать ещё одной Верой Морей, и теми другими, имён которых он не узнавал. Он лишь один из тех, кто вызвал его интерес, он смертен, он...

\- Ты всегда будешь особенным, - Корво не заметил, когда они перестали неопределённо парить в синей бездне и переместились на живописно разрушенный и обвитый плющом балкон. Не исключено, что тот материализовался прямо под ними по воле китового божества. Чужой наклонился к его уху, щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу. Он знал, что Корво не устоит, обернётся, чтобы поймать губы своими и утянуть в поцелуй. 

\- Я постарею, - продолжил он, прижавшись ко лбу Чужого своим, не отстраняясь, отчего-то робея открыть глаза, - и больше не смогу играть в салки с ассасинами на крышах. И как быстро тебе это наскучит?

\- Позже, мой Корво, намного позже. 

Чужой не говорит, что это "позже" наступит много после того, как стены Дануолла превратятся в пыль, а звёзды в небе погаснут. Молчит он не из злого умысла, а от того, что нечто болезненно сжимается в груди тела, форму которого принял могучий левиафан.


End file.
